Us Fairies
by Winxclubgirls
Summary: WE're old friends of Bloom's who turn out to be fairies. Better then it sound! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Us Fairies

Chapter 1: Millie POV

My name is Millie; I have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. I am 14. I have an older brother named Jonathon and of course a mom and a dad. I also have a cat named Tommy who right now is sleeping on my bed.

My room is like every other teenage girl room. It was painted pink along time ago and needed to be repainted. I have poster of my favorite TV shows on my walls. My clothes lay on my floor right where I left them. Note cards, my game boy, and a few videogames are on my decks.

Unlike most teenagers I love to read and write. Books are all over my room and my notebook full of my stories is in my backpack. I love to write stories about fantasy but I haven't been writing lately because weird things have been happening to me; things I can't explain.

'What's going on with me?' I ask myself as I type in my password to my screen name, MillieGirl014. 'Everyone thinks I'm a freak.'

"You got mail," was said as I got on my screen name. I click on the little mailbox and delete the junk mail I got. I open up the email my friend Deann sent me. When I push the reply button there's a noise like a door opening and I see that Deann has signed on her screen name DeannBabe013.

'Now, that's ironic,' I think as I im Deann.

MillieGirl014: Hey

DeannBabe013: Hey, wat up

MillieGirl014: nm u

DeannBabe013: nothin

MillieGirl014: has anything weird been happenin 2 u

I ask the question that I've been meaning to ask for a while but Deann isn't answering.

MillieGirl014 ?

Deannbabe013: what do you mean by weird?

MillieGirl014: things that u can't explain like it happen by magic

Deannbabe013: u don't think magic is real do you?

MillieGirl014: just some things have been happenin.

Deannbabe013: o

MillieGirl014: have u heard from Bloom at all?

I decide to change the subject from weird things to our old friend Bloom.

Deannbabe013: no, eva since she went 2 that boarding school it's like she doesn't want 2 talk to us.

MillieGirl014: yeah, I no what u mean. I think she's comin home 2day.

Deannbabe013: o, cool, mayb we should go nd c er

MillieGilr013: u read my mind. Meet u at the park.

Deannbabe013: I'll be there.

MillieGirl013: k c u then.

Both me and Deann log off at the same time. I walk to the front door. "Where are you going?" My mom asked before I could leave.

"The park," I answer and then leave.

AN: okay it's short. R&R.


	2. Deann POV

**Deann's POV**

Okay my name is obviously Deann I'm 14. I have long dark brown hair and green eyes. I have a slight accent. (A/N: If you have ever been to Elizabeth town Kentucky or any where around there then you probably know the accent I'm talking about.)

I'm about 5 foot 6 in height. With a very bad temper. I tend to throw stuff when I get mad. When I get nerves I bit my nails. A habit I'm trying to break now. I have one brother Chandler, one sister Jessica and a Mom and Dad and English bulldog Mable.

Like a lot of girls my room is in the process of being changed from the ever popular pink to purple vintage. Clothes all over my room and a bed that's not made half the time. I have a desk that is cluttered with my laptop and school stuff. I have tons of CD's and I play some video games. Oh yeah and a game boy advance.

Not like most girls. I love to read and write (A talent I just discovered.) I'm a fantasy story writer. I have a pink note book with different stories in it. But lately I haven't been writing as well or much as I usually do. Something so weird I just can't explain it has been happening to me.

'What's happening to me?' I thought as I drifted off to sleep around three in the morning.

I woke up when I heard my computer beeping. I must have forgotten to log off last night.

Rushing over to the computer I notice its Millie.

My mail box is blinking and saying "You Got Mail!"

"DUH!" I said as I opened up my mail box. It's nothing of my interest just junk mail. I hit the delete button on all five messages.

An IM pops up and I see Millie's beaten me to the IM button again.

MillieGirl014: Hey  
DeannBabe013: Hey, wat  
MillieGirl014: nm u  
DeannBabe013: nothin  
MillieGirl014: has anything weird been happenin 2 u

I don't answer her. 'Has she noticed what's been happening to me? Is it that obvious?' I ask myself.

MillieGirl014?  
Deannbabe013: what do you mean by weird?  
MillieGirl014: things that u can't explain like it happen by magic  
Deannbabe013: u don't think magic is real do you?  
MillieGirl014: just some things have been happenin.  
Deannbabe013: o  
MillieGirl014: have u heard from Bloom at all?

'Thank God she changed the subject.' I think as I type my answer.

Deannbabe013: no, eva since she went 2 that boarding school it's like she   
doesn't want 2 talk to us.  
MillieGirl014: yeah, I no what u mean. I think she's comin home 2day.  
Deannbabe013: o, cool, mayb we should go nd c er  
MillieGilr013: u read my mind. Meet u at the park.  
Deannbabe013: I'll be there.  
MillieGirl013: k c u then.

We both log off and I throw off my pajamas and pull on the first thing I find in my closet.

A blue jean skirt and a three quart length shirt that is light blue with a big green frog on it with Angel written under it. I brush my teeth and comb my hair and pulled it into a pony tail.

"Bye Mom I'm going to the park with Millie!" I holler throwing on some sandals and rushing out the door before she can give me things to do before I go.

I rush down the steps to my house and run to the park. Millie's all ready there. She's waiting for me in our usual place. A clearing in the middle of the park surrounded by trees.

"Hey Millie!" I holler from across the park as I wave and run over to her.

A/N: R&R!


	3. Meeting

Us Fairies

Chapter 3: Meeting

"Hey," Deann hollered at Millie. Millie turned around and smiles so you could see she had braces on her teeth. Millie was wearing black pants and a white shirt. She had the necklace she always wore on

"Hey," Millie said. "So, have any idea what time Bloom's going to get back?"

"No," Deann answered. "Where is that boarding school that's she going to anyway?"

"I don't know, I think England or something. Bloom never really told me." Millie answered.

"She never told me either," Deann said hoping that Millie didn't ask if anything weird has been happening to her. She wasn't a good liar when it came face to face and she knew Millie wasn't either but she thought Millie saw what was happening to her.

"You think she doesn't want to be our friend anymore?" Millie asked also not wanting to go to the subject of weird things that has been happening.

"I hope not. I mean we were like a trio; just because she got new friends is no reason to abandon your old friends." Deann said. They continued on with this conversation not realizing the portal opening up behind them and not realizing the winx girls and Kiko coming out of the portal.

Kiko realize that it was Millie and Deann right away and ran up to them. "Kiko!" Both Millie and Deann said together and looked behind them. "Bloom," Deann and Millie said together again.

"Deann, Millie," Bloom said worried that they saw.

"Were they standing there a minute ago?" Deann asked.

"I don't think so," Millie answered. "How did you get there?"

"That way," Bloom said pointing at a direction confusing Millie and Deann.

"Bloom, you going to introduce us to your friends?" Flora asked

"Oh, sorry, guys this is Millie and Deann," Bloom told the rest of the winx club.

"Hey, I'm Flora, nice to meet you," Flora said with a smile.

"Yo, I'm Musa."

"Hello, my name is Tecna."

"Hey, I'm Stella."

"Hi, Layla here." They all were looking at Millie and Deann still hoping that they didn't think anything weird of it.

"Hey," Deann said.

"Actually, Bloom, we were wondering when you were getting home. We thought we could hang out." Millie said.

"Sorry, but we got to get to my house. Bye," Bloom said and she ran off followed by the other member of the winx club, Kiko, and the pixie who Deann saw but Millie didn't. Millie had her eyes close and her hand was rolled into a fist. Both Deann and Millie didn't see Millie's hand start to light up.

"Did you see something small flying next to Bloom and her friends?" Deann asked Millie confusing her.

"No," Millie said opening her eyes and the lighting bolt that was in Millie's hand without her noticing shot at the ground making a loud noise. "What was that?"

"I don't know but let's get out of here," Deann said and they both ran off.

AN: okay, another short chapter but we're working on it. R&R.


	4. Deann's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Song Angels By: Jessica Simpson! I only own the ring tone!**

**Deann's POV**

Millie and I ran to my house since it was closest to the park. I opened the door and walked in. There was a note lying on the kitchen table. I knew it was from my mom before I even picked it. That was where mom always left notes she wanted me to read.

_Deann,_

_I went shopping at the mall in Jacksonville. I won't be home till later tonight. Your Dad went golfing. Keep your cell phone on you. _

_Love, _

_Mom _

I looked at the clock it was 1:00 in the afternoon. My stomach growled.

"Millie are you hungry?" I ask as I open the cabinet and pull out a soup in hand. I read the lab 'Chicken Noodle soup' I stick it in the microwave.

"No I just ate." Millie said. I shrug my shoulders and run up to my room. I look on the dresser where my cell phone usually is. It's not there.

I grab the cord less from my dresser and dial my cell phone number. I hear the ring tone Angels By: Jessica Simpson Playing I push some clothes around by my night stand and see my cell phone.

I pick it up and throw it in my pocket then I rushed back down the stairs and grab my hand soup thing and a pair of sun glasses.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I ask Millie.

"Let's go hang out at the mall." Millie says. I look at her. Millie's the type that doesn't care too much for shopping. I don't like it either but it's better then nothing so I agree. I grab my wallet which has my credit card and about 50 dollars I saved up from baby sitting.

Millie and I walk out the door and walk the two blocks to the bus stop where we get on and go to the mall which is about 2 miles from there.

We're half way to the mall when I pock Millie.

"What?" She says kind of loud.

"Shh!" I say then I point to Bloom and her friends she'd been with earlier.

The bus stops at the mall and me and Millie walk off the bus behind Bloom and her friends.

We keep a safe distance so they can't see us. But not to far away so that they can't see us.

That's when I see it. The object I had seen earlier with Bloom but Millie had not.

I gasp and point to it so that Millie can see it to.

It's a small fairy of some sort from what I can tell.

Bloom and her friends go to cross the street. We of course follow but half way across me being my usual clumsy self. Ends up tripping over my own two feet.

I fall down just as the traffic is given the green light. Millie grabs my hand to pull me up and that's when something weirder then what has been happening to me happened. To both of us!

A/N: Hope you liked! R&R!


	5. Millie Pov

Us Fairies

Chapter 5: Millie POV

I look down at Deann and see that her eyes are glowing and then I realize my eyes are glowing too. A tiger appears but not a usually tiger. The body seems to be made out of clouds, the legs were ice, the tail was made of water, and finally the head was made of fire.

It uses it tail to shot a jet of water at the truck that was going to hit us. The truck spins around and hit into another car. I take my hand off of Deann and our eyes stop glowing. The tiger disappears and everyone was wondering what the hell was going on.

No one but Bloom and her friends seem to notice that both me and Deann eyes were glowing. They were looking at us with shock. "Deann, are you okay?" I ask Deann

"Yes," Deann said worried about something.

"Millie, Deann, get out of the street," I hear Bloom's voice yell at us. As much as I am mad at Bloom I have to agree with her.

Deann gets up and we walk over to Bloom and her friends who names I forgot. Most of them were pretty weird thou. They start to walk and I see Bloom looking at us meaning follow. I look at Deann and see her nod her head.

"Let's follow them," Deann whispers and we follow start walking closely to Bloom. Both me and Deann keep on looking at the small fairies that were flying next to us.

"Are they real?" I whisper to Deann and clearly the others heard me.

"If you're talking about the pixies then yes but keep it down. No one but us and small kids can see them," one of Bloom's friends whisper. This friend had long brown hair and I believe she said her name was Layla or something.

They bring us to a place where someone can easy have privet conservation without someone over hearing weather they wanted to or not. "Did you know you have magic?" one of Bloom's other friends ask. This girl had long blonde hair.

I look at Deann who's clearly as confused as I am. "Magic isn't real," Deann says.

"Yea, its fun to make up stories about magic but it isn't real," I said thinking of all the weird stuff that has been happening to me.

"There not going to believe us without prove." Bloom says. "I wouldn't have believed someone if they walked up to me and said I had magic before I saw Stella having the fight with Mr. Knut." I looked at Deann and point to them and then do the crazy symbol with my hand.

"You do know we all know what that means, right?" Another one of Bloom's friend said. This one had a kind of boyish haircut and purple hair. She was one of the people who I said had a weird name.

I don't answer and neither does Deann. "The pixies should be prove enough," another one of Bloom's friend said. This one also had long brown hair but it was lighter then the other girl.

"What are there names?" Deann whispers to me and I smile.

"I don't remember, I'm bad with names," I whisper back to Deann.

"Yo, we can hear you," the girl with blue hair said. "I'm Musa, that's Stella, Layla, Flora, and Tecna." Musa said pointing to the said people. "Do you need help remembering Bloom's name?"

"We've known Bloom since we were 3 so we know her name but thanks anyway," Deann says.

"Hey, what about us?" One of the things that the Layla girl called a pixie said.

"Yes, it's very rude not to introduce us," another one of the pixies said.

"Sorry, this is Lockette, Amora, Tune, Chatta, Digit, and Piff is sleeping." Musa said point to the said pixies besides whoever this Piff was. Right then another pixie comes flying out from somewhere near Layla or something.

"I get to wake up from this dream," both me and Deann say at the same time and then look at each other. It really shouldn't be a surprise that we said that at the same time since we always do that but it does get kind of weird after a while. Deann was more like me then anyone I ever met.

"You're not dreaming," Bloom says and starts a story about how she met her friend Stella and about her 1st and 2nd year at Alfea.

"Where do we fit into this?" Deann ask.

"Well from what we saw you two are fairies," Tecna said. "You're going to have to start at Alfea this year but you'll have to start in freshmen year of course with all the 14 year olds."

"We are 14," both Deann and I say together.

"Did I forget to mention that Deann and Millie are two years younger then us?" Bloom asked.

"No," Tecna said. "Then I guess you start with your own age group. I just thought you were 16 because you're friends with Bloom." I roll my eyes.

"We better go talk to your parents," Stella said.

"My mom went to Jacksonville and my dad went golfing," Deann tells them but of course I already knew since I read the note too.

"My mom and dad are probably at work and Jonathon probably went out with his friend Joe. They've been driving around everywhere ever since they past the rode test." I tell them.

"They actually past," Bloom said.

"Yep," I say. "Can we get out of here? This place smells." I tell them wondering why I didn't notice the smell earlier.

"I'm so with her," Stella said. "Let's go shopping. That's what we came here to do anyway." Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna, Musa, Flora, and the pixies all leave we follow them having nothing else to do.

AN: okay, that's it for now. R&R.


	6. Deann's POV Tranformation

**Deann's POV**

I walked beside Millie down the sidewalk and tried to take in what Bloom and her friends had said.

'Magic? Yeah right.' I thought as I followed Bloom and them to the mall. I was still carrying my soup in hand thing in one hand and my purse was on my shoulder.

I brought my soup thing to my lips. Nothing came out. I looked at it. Then shook it. Nothing. 'I know this cup was full just a few seconds ago.' I think as I pulled off the lid.

I looked down at the cup. What I saw caused me to almost drop it.

The cup was completely frozen. I starred at it then I blinked me eyes. 'I can't believe this! I must be seeing things.' I thought. Looking down again I saw it was still frozen.

I elbow Millie and point to my cup. She looks at it then gets a confused look on her face.

"What about it." Millie says I sigh and point to the ice.

"It froze over! It was just fine a minute ago." I say. Millie frowned and tapped the ice nothing happens it doesn't even crack.

"Weird." Millie said and then she throws it into a trash can that we pass. "Maybe it froze when that weird looking tiger appeared earlier." Millie said.

"Yeah maybe." I say and we walk into my favorite store. I immediately walk over to this adorable shirt I've been wanting for weeks. It was light green, and sleeves less it connected around my neck by a gold hoop. It of course showed my stomach. I grabbed my size and went and tried it on. After trying it on I went out of the dressing room and found the rest of the outfit. Red caprices that had a pink flower on the side of where the thigh was suppose to be.

Then there was the beaded green lose belt that hung on my waist. After every two beads there was a medium sizes green flower. The shoes I found were high heeled and pink. They also laced up my ankle. Then it had gold hoped earrings. The whole outfit together cost about 50 dollars. I watched as Stella at least I think that's her name. She had about 10 different outfits in her hand.

I found Millie trying on an outfit just like mine only the shirt was red and the pants was green she even had the matching red belt and hoped earrings the shoes were a darker shade of pink though.

It never ceased to amaze me how much alike we were. Even our thoughts on things were the same. I smiled and walked over to her.

"I just love that outfit." I said and then I held up mine. "I'm buying one like it." Millie started laughing. I went up to the register and paid for the outfit and so did Millie.

Me and Millie followed Bloom and her friends out of the store. On the way home we cut through the park.

We had just got through the most wooded part of the area and broke through to clearing that was in the middle of the most wooded part of the park.

There were three teenage girls in the middle of the opening. Bloom and her friends her were walking in front of us stopped when they spotted the girls.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Stella said.

"Were here to get the Tiger Eye!" The witch in the middle hollered. She had long white blue hair, ice blue eyes, her outfit was blue and it had an I on it.

"That doesn't exist Icy so just get out of here." Bloom hollered.

The girl Bloom called Icy throw an ice crystal it missed Bloom and hit a tree.

Bloom turned to Stella and hollered. "LET'S GET THEM!" I and Millie watched as Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Layla all transform into these things with wings.

"What are they?" I ask leaning over to Millie.

Millie gives me this 'Are you serious?' look and then says. "There fairies."

'DUH' I think I totally suffered from a blonde moment there.

The three teenagers whom I finally decide are witches are fighting Bloom and the girls. They knock Layla out of the sky and she falls and transforms back to what she was wearing earlier.

A few minutes later so did Musa and Tecna followed by Flora and Stella leaving Bloom to fight the witches alone. Bloom is standing on the ground dodging as many attacks thrown as possible.

The witches a corner Bloom for a final attack when I do something I am normally be to chicken to do.

I run to Bloom's side and to my shock Millie's running up to her to.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Millie and I scream in unison. Icy ignores us and shots at Bloom. She falls to the ground. I feel myself getting madder then I've ever gotten in my life. Then there's this strange feeling that flows through my body followed by a blinding white light which causes me to close my eyes. A few seconds later I open my eyes. The witches are unconscious a few feet away from me. I looked down at them and then noticed that my outfit had changed.

I was wearing a tight tube top shirt it's a sparkling ice blue shirt with water blue swirls through it. The skirt is short but is also light blue with water blue swirls.

I notice something I'd never seen before on my stomach. It looks kind of like a tattoo. It is a baby blue tiger with a snow flake in the middle of its head. Around its feet are waves of water. Stretching from my wrist to just above my elbow is ice blue glove things like Flora and Bloom's.

My shoes are water blue that comes just below my knees. On the heel is a light blue waves that goes across the whole bottom of my shoe. Around my neck is a necklace with an ice crystal on the end of it.

My hair was down and wavy. It had some light blue highlights through it and a crown like Bloom's only it was dark blue.

I was shocked then I realize I'm floating above the ground. I turn my head and see wings. There shaped like Flora's only there outlined in dark blue waves and the rest is just light blue.

Noticing someone beside me I look over and see Millie.

A/N: That's it for now. R&R


	7. Millie POVe Tiger Eye What

Us Fairies

Chapter 7: Millie POV

I had started transforming right after Deann had transformed. I few seconds later I was floating next to Deann. I was wearing a red shirt and red pants. All fairies shirts seem to show you're stomach because mine was showing my stomach too.

Like Deann I had what looked like a tiger tattoo on my stomach. It didn't look like the tiger that appeared earlier but the eyes for my tiger looked like flames. There was also a cloud in the middle of the tiger.

My hair was down and now there were dark red highlights in my hair. Not like the ones I had gotten last summer that kind of bended in with my hair and over the summer had turned blonde from being in the sun too much. Actually me and Deann outfits were very much alike only mine was red and hers was blue. Our wings were the same and I also had a crown on my head only instead of being like Deann's and Bloom's it was red.

I start laughing as a thought came into my head. "What's so funny?" Deann asked clearly not getting what I thought was funny. This surprises me since we usually think the same things a lot of the times.

"We usually spend all our time writing stories about witches and ignoring fairies but look at us now." I tell her and Deann also starts to laugh.

"Why those little fairies," Icy says getting up.

"Wait, look at there stomachs," the witch with the light brown hair says. Icy looks at the two girls stomach and sees the tiger tattoo was on it.

"There the ones who have the Tiger Eye," the witch with the blue hair says. Me and Deann were too busy laughing to hear any of this but Bloom clearly did hear at least some of it.

"Stay away from my friends," Bloom yells getting off the ground where she had landed after the witches had attack her. "How did you three break out again anyway? Lord Darker wasn't there to help you."

The witch with the blue hair makes a lighting storm. I grab onto Deanns arm. We may have transformed but we still didn't know how to use what ever power it is that we have. Our eyes start to glow again.

"Not this again," both Deann and I say and the weird tiger appears and roars really loudly at the three witches.

"The Tiger Eye," Icy says looking at the tiger. Bloom friends all look at the tiger too surprise. They had all seen Deann and mine eyes glow at the mall but the tiger was there and gone so quick that no one but us had seen it.

"I really want to get rid of this storm," I whisper to Deann. The cloud part of the tiger glows and the storm that the blue hair witch made was gone.

"The tiger is listening to us," Deann says.

"And obeying us," I says. "I wonder if it will shot fire at those three witches." The tiger opens it mouth and a huge fireball appears in it but since the tigers head was made of fire you have to look closely to realize this. The tiger shots the fireball at the three witches.

"Let's trap them in ice," Deann says. The tiger holds up one of it legs and shots ice at the witches trapping them in the ice.

"This is awesome," I say and take my hand off of Deann's arm. Our eyes stop glowing and the tiger disappears. We turn around a little disappointed that the tiger was gone and see Bloom and her friends looking at us.

"The tiger eye," Bloom's friend all whispers shocked as Bloom just looked at us.

"How do we get rid of the wings?" Both me and Deann asked wanting to go back to normal.

"Just think hard about transforming back," Bloom says. A few seconds later both me and Deann were back to normal. I was disappointed that my cool red highlights were gone but happy when I looked at my stomach and saw that the tiger tattoo was gone. My mom would have killed me if she thought I got a tattoo.

"What's this Tiger Eye everyone keeps on talking about?" Deann asked the question that I was just about to ask. Both Bloom and her friends tried to explain it to us but were at lost for words clearly really shocked about something.

"I can't believe they have the Tiger Eye," Bloom finally was able to say something but it wasn't answering the question. "I thought that realm was destroyed along with the Tiger Eye and everyone in it two years after Sparkxs was destroyed."

"Well we thought Sparkxs was destroyed with everyone in it and the Dragon fire until Stella found you. It's another you case only this time with twins." Bloom's friend named Tecna said.

"T-t-t-twins," both me and Deann said together. "We're not twins."

"Okay, long lost twins," Tecna said. "But either way you're twins."

"Yeah, the tiger eye has two protectors and the protectors have to be twins." Layla told us. "They both get two of the four powers the Tiger Eye has and when they are like holding hand the Tiger Eye appears."

"Green eyes, brown eyes," Deann says pointing to her eyes and then my eyes.

"Yo, we never said they had to be identical twins, just twins," the girl named Musa said.

"Guys, we're forgetting about the frozen Icy, Darcy, and Stormy?" Flora said pointing to the three witches who were still trapped in the ice.

"I guess one of us should defreeze them," Bloom said looking at the girl named Stella. Stella rolls her eyes and without transforming throws a fireball at the witches breaking the ice.

"That's all I'm doing. I'm not warming them up." Stella says and takes out her cell phone. She dials a number. She talked to someone for a minute and then a portal opens. Three guards appear and take the witches away.

"Not even going to ask," I say.

"Me neither, they still haven't answer the question about what this Tiger Eye thing is anyway." Deann says.

"You think Ms. Fairigonda is still at Alfea?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, all teachers stay a few extra days to get things clean up or longer because repairs need to be done." Tecna said.

"Well it looks like we're going back to school early this year," Bloom said. "Ms. Fairigonda will want to know about the Tiger Eye and can answer there questions better then us."

"I'll open up a portal," Stella says and then says a spell under her breath. A portal opens up and Bloom and her friends go threw it followed by us.

"Welcome to Alfea," Flora said pointing to a school not too far away. The school did need some repairs done as both I and Deann could see.

"You know, maybe this year no one will attack us," Bloom said as they started to walk down to the school.

"I doubt it if we have the Tiger Eye in the school." Layla says. They reach the school in no time and two teachers were standing outside.

"Girls," the one with white hair said. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Who are they?" The other teacher asked.

"Ms. Fairigonda, Ms. Griselda, these are my friends Millie and Deann." Bloom said pointing to us when she said our name.

"From Earth?" both Ms. Fairigonda and Ms. Griselda said and Bloom nodded.

"How did they get threw the anti human shields?" Ms. Griselda asked.

"Anti human shields," Both me and Deann whisper to each other shocked.

"They're actually fairies," Tecna said.

"Is Earth becoming repopulated with fairies?" Ms. Griselda asked looking at us. "Magic was supposed to have died out on Earth."

"They have the Tiger Eye," Musa tells them surprising both Ms. Griselda and Ms. Fairigonda.

"Okay, really, what is this Tiger Eye you people keep on talking about?" Both me and Deann yell the question this time wanting an answer.

AN: Okay, that's it for now. R&R.


	8. Alfea Meeting

**Deann's POV**

Me and Millie end up spending the night at Alfea. Bloom showed us around the school and the dorms we would stay in as long as our parents would let us come.

The next morning Bloom showed us to Ms. Farigonda's office. When we got there Ms. Farigonda wanted us to show her the tiger eye to see if we really had the power.

Millie grabbed my hand. I waited for the blinding white light that usually appeared after we held hands. Nothing happened. I let go of Millie's hand then grabbed it again. Still nothing happened.

"Sorry girls I don't think you have the tiger eye. Though you must be fairies else wise the magical shield wouldn't have let you through." Ms. Farigonda said.

"Yes we do." I say trying to control my temper.

"If you had the tiger eye it would have immediately showed when you to held hands." Ms. Farigonda said.

I lost my temper and Millie knew it. She always did. Millie grabbed my hand to try and calm me down. Then it happened the bright glaring light then I could see again. The tiger was there again and Ms. Farigonda was slammed against the window behind her desk.

Millie dropped my hand and the tiger slowly faded. Ms. Farigonda blinked and then she went to her desk.

She pulled out two pamphlets and two white envelopes. She wrote a note of acceptation to both Millie and my parents. Millie and I took the notes and pamphlets then left. Bloom was waiting with Stella and the other girls outside the door.

"What did she say?" Stella asked and I swung the note around in the air.

"We've been accepted! So long as our parents agree." Millie said.

"GREAT!" Bloom yelled hugging me and Millie.

Then she rushed us out to the front gate. Stella opened up a portal and we all stepped into it.

The portal opened into the opening in the middle of the park.

Millie and I ran to our houses after saying bye to Bloom and the others.

I opened the door to my house. My mom was in the kitchen.

She was hysterical and my dad was trying to calm her down.

"Mom what's wrong?" I ask coming into the room.

"Where have you been?" My mom screamed at me.

"I was with Bloom, checking out the boarding school she goes to." I said.

My mom screamed at me for about an hour and so did my dad. I just nodded my head and answered their question's when they asked them.

Then I held out the envelope and pamphlet.

Dad grabbed it from me and opened the envelope and mom looked over the pamphlet.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"No!" Mom immediately said.

"MOM! Bloom's parent's are letting her go and Millie's been invited to!" I wailed.

Mom look's at Dad.

"I'm fine with it." Dad said. I know he would let me go. But mom was another story.

"Mom please let me go!" I begged.

Mom sighed and about 10 minutes of thinking about she said. "I guess you can go. When doe's the school start back?"

"In two weeks." I said.

Mom looked at me and then my dad said. "Well until then you're grounded."

I figured that was a fair punishment and turned to leave.

"We'll go shopping next week at the mall before you leave." Mom said and I smiled and hugged her then I ran to my room.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! R&R!


	9. allowed

Us Fairies

Chapter 9: Millie POV

I went back to my house and saw my mom talking to my brother about some. "What's going on?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" My mom asked me.

"At Bloom's boarding school checking it out." I tell them and they look at me like I was crazy. I handed what Ms. Farigonda gave me to my parents and they look at me like I was even crazier. "Can I go? Bloom's going and Deann's asking her parents?"

"Let her go," Jonathon basically begged them. I smile knowing that Jonathon would want me to go.

"Sure," my mom says and I know I get to go now. My dad never decides if we're going somewhere or not.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I decide not to tell them about the Tiger Eye since they wouldn't believe me. Jonathon thinks I'm nuts for even writing about magic. My parents don't yell about the all night out thing. They never really yell and they don't ground me like I know Deann is probably grounded.

I run into my room and log on and see that's Deann is on. I start the conversation first since I always beat her to the button.

MillieGirl014: Hey, I can go

DeannBabe013: Hey, me 2

MillieGirl014: r u grounded?

DeannBabe013: yes

DeannBabe013: u

MillieGirl014: no

DeannBabe013: lucky u

MillieGirl014: I neva get grounded

DeannBabe013: I no

MillieGirl014: well I'm goin to go tell Bloom we're allowed to go so bye.

DeannBabe013: bye

I sign off and walk to the front door. "Where are you going?" my mom asked surprise that I'm going out again.

"I'm going to Bloom's house," I tell her and walk out the door. I run to Bloom's house and knock on the door. Vanessa answers the door.

"Hello, Millie, been a long time since I've seen you," Vanessa says.

"Hey," I say walking into the house and go up to Bloom's room. I walk in without knocking and see everyone there. "Both me and Deann are allow to go."

"That's great," Bloom says with a huge smile. It's weird; yesterday I was mad at Bloom for ignoring me but today it felt like nothing ever happen. "Is Deann grounded for staying out all night?"

"Yep," I tell them.

"Why aren't you grounded?" Layla asked me.

"My parents never ground me," I tell her and sit down on the bed.

"It's true," Bloom says. "The worst her parents can do is ground her to her room and she's got a TV, a computer, and a radio in there. She's in her room most of the time anyway."

"You didn't really need to tell them that." I tell Bloom. We sit and talk for the rest of the day about Alfea.

AN: Okay, we know it's short. R&R.


	10. New Powers

Us Fairies

Deann POV

I was sitting in my room playing on the internet. I looked outside to see the sun shining.

'I'm so bored!' I thought. I heard the sound of a door opening and looked over to my computers buddy list.

MillieGirl014: Hey

Deannbabe013: Hey, wat up?

MillieGirl014: NM u

Deannbabe013: Same here

I suddenly felt dizzy and the room started to spin. I hollered out and felt my self falling into pitch blackness. Then there was this voice.

"Place the girls on earth! Have them close by so that they can grow up together." This face came into full sight. She had two different colored eyes one green and one brown. Her hair was long and dark brown. Then everything went black again.

When I came to I was laying on the floor of my room. My Mom was on her knees beside me.

When she saw my eyes were open she swept me up into a hug.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked

"Yeah Mom I'm fine." I said trying to get up. When I did I felt very dizzy and feel back on my bed.

My Mom immediately put me in bed and orders me to stay there until she felt like I was well enough to get out of bed.

Mom did however allow Millie to visit me.

(End Deann POV and Start Millie POV)

I walked to Deann's house and knocked on the door. Deann's mom answered it. "Hello, Millie, Deann's still in her room but she's allowed out of bed today." I smiled and went into Deann's room planning on telling Deann something.

Deann was packing her stuff since Alfea started in a few days. She didn't even notice I was in the room. "Good to see you finally up," I say and I made Deann jump.

"Are you trying to give a girl a heart attack or something?" Deann asked putting a shirt in her bag.

"Did you by any chance have a vision of a girl with long dark brown hair like ours with two different color eyes, one green and the other brown?" I asked thinking of that stupid vision I had.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Deann asked me.

"I had the same vision. I got really dizzy but afterwards but after a while I was fine." I tell Deann.

"That's the reason why I was in bed," Deann tells me. "How come you got out so early?"

"I just felt better after a while. What do you think she meant by what she said?" I ask. "It could have something to do with us. I mean I just found out I was adopted."

"You're parents told you that you were adopted." Deann asked me.

"No they thought I was Tommy," I say and Deann looks at me like I was crazy. I think hard about my pet cat and then I turned into Tommy. I look up at Deann who was just shocked. I turn back into myself.

"What do the others say?" Deann asked.

"Tecna says that I must have gotten the Tiger Eye from one side of my family and being a seer and turning into animals from the other." I tell Deann.

"You can't turn into other people?" Deann asked and I shack my head no.

"I tried," I say. "You might be able to do it too. All you have to do is think about the animal you want to turn into." I can see that Deann tries but it didn't happen.

"Oh man, that's so notcool," Deann yelled and some things just fly across the room almost hitting me but I got out of the way. "Did I do that?"

"I think you did," I say. "Come on, let's go ask the others."

"I still have a lot of packing to do." Deann tells me.

"Just use a packing spell," I say and Deann looks at me.

"There are packing spells," Deann says and I nod my head.

"Why do you think I'm done packing so fast? Stella was able to teach me one." I say the spell and everything does goes into Deann's bag and then it closes.

"You're going to have to teach me that," Deann tells me and we both run Bloom's house.

"Where's the fire?" Mike asked us when he saw us running.

"No where," we both say as we run into the house and up to Bloom's room.

"You know you two can knock once in a while," Bloom says as we opened the door. I lay down on Bloom's bed taking deep breaths.

"What's going on?" Flora asked.

"Deann, power, things flying," I say.

"Can you please make some sense?" Tecna asked me.

"She's saying that I have the power to make things fly. I don't even know how I used it. I just got a little mad."

"Try and use it again," Musa says and Deann closes her eyes and tries. I already have my eyes cloths and I mumble something about 'I'm never running again.' Then I hear Stella scream so I open my eyes.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Thank you for sending a book at my head," Stella yells at Deann.

"Sorry," Deann said. I start to laugh and was unable to stop for what felt like an hour.

AN: okay not the best chapter but it's okay. R&R.


	11. Alfea

Us Fairies

Chapter 11: Alfea

Millie POV

We all once again went threw the portal to Alfea. "Come on, let's go," Bloom said and we all walked down to Alfea which was completely repaired.

"Hello Ms. Griselda," Layla, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Bloom, and Stella all say. Me and Deann just kind of wave hello to the teacher.

"The protectors of the Tiger Eye," Ms. Griselda said sharing at me and Deann. She checks our names off of a list and we all walk in the school grounds. Everyone seems to be sharing at me and Deann.

"What's going on?" I ask Deann not use to people sharing at me. At my old school me and Deann were considers loser and I was also considered a nerd just because I was able to get good grades without studying and know answer to questions.

"I don't know," Deann said clearly not being used to being shared at.

"News travels fast," Musa tell us. "Everyone knows you're protectors of the Tiger Eye making you two one of the most popular kids in school." I drop my suitcase hearing that.

'Popular,' I think. 'I can't be popular; I use to make fun of the popular kids.' I look at Deann and can see she's thinking the same thing only she didn't drop her suitcase. "I can't be popular; I'm a loser and a nerd."

"Since when are you considered a nerd?" Bloom asked.

"Since I was able to get good grades without studying and have my hand raise for every question." I tell Bloom and Bloom clearly doesn't remember this side of me. I can't blame her either because before a few years ago I just didn't say a word in class but over the few years I have decided to answer questions I knew instead of not answering at all and also Bloom is in a different grade then me. I hear Deann laugh next to me.

"Oh yeah, our social studies teacher stopped calling on her and pretended her hand wasn't up." Deann stated the embarrassing but true fact. "I'm with Millie, we can't be popular."

"You are weather you like it or not," Tecna said.

"Besides didn't you say you hated being called loser?" Bloom asked and it was true. All those times I had wish people would stop calling us that and that I hated labels but I had never wished to be popular. Popularity is having friends who aren't your friends and you don't need them to be you're friends.

"I said I hated being called a loser; I never said I wanted to be popular." I tell Bloom and Deann could see the anger that was building up inside of me. Deann drops her suitcase and puts her hand on my arm and right away our eyes glow

"Oh man," both me and Deann say not meaning for this to happen. As soon as we said that the tiger appeared looking around for what to do. Deann takes her hand off my arm and the tiger disappears.

Everyone starts whispering. "Great way not to be popular," Stella says.

"It didn't happen last time why did it happen this time?" I ask very confused.

"It was your anger," Ms. Fairigonda's voice says and I turn around to see the headmistress of the school. "Are you angry right now?"

"No not anymore," I say realizing all my anger was replaced with confusion. Deann says no too.

"Then try and summon the Tiger Eye," Deann takes hold of my hand and we wait for the blinding light but it never showed. "I did some research and found out since you just found the Tiger Eye it will only come when you're angry or scared."

"Okay," Both me and Deann says.

"What were you angry at right now?" Ms. Fairigonda asked me.

"I was angry that we were popular," I say and it sounded so weird. What kid is angry that there popular. 'Well I am weird," I think. I expect Ms. Fairigonda to say something but she just nods her head.

"Instead of going to normal classes tomorrow you two will come to my office for privet lessons and so will you Bloom." Ms. Fairigonda says.

"Me, how come I'm getting privet lessons?" Bloom asked.

"The three of you have a lot to learn about your past and your powers past. The only way you may learn is if you work together thou." This confuses me and I can see Bloom and Deann are also confused.

I decide to think of something else and I think about my cat and about how much I already miss her. A second later I'm looking up at Deann and the others and I realized I use my other power to turn into Tommy. I turn back a little annoyed. "I can't even think about my cat without turning into her."

"Her?" Flora asked. "I thought you said your cats name was Tommy."

"Yeah so," I say.

"Tommy's a boy's name," Layla says.

"She didn't know when she named the cat," both Bloom and Deann say while I say I instead of she.

"What just happen?" Ms. Fairigonda asked.

"These two have other powers besides just the Tiger Eyes powers," Tecna answered.

"I'll look it up and see how," Ms. Fairigonda said and walked away.

"We're going to head to our dorm," Musa said.

"I suggest you two go and meet your dorm mates," Stella said and they walked away. We walked to the dorm that Bloom showed us and it had our names on it. We walked in and saw we were sharing a room.

"Thank god," I say. "I call this side," I put my suitcase on a bed.

"It's going to be just like our sleepovers almost only all year," Deann says and she puts her suitcase on her bed. We open our suitcases and unpack a bit. I put my Ipod next to my bed. "Did you bring an alarm clock?"

"I don't own an alarm clock," I say and take out my Ihome which is a thing you put your Ipod in and it recharges it and plays music from the Ipod so everyone can hear. It also has a clock in it.

"Doesn't that have an alarm clock in it?" Deann asked and I look to find out she was right.

"So it does," I say. "See if you can figure out how to set it."

"We'll do that later," Deann says as I plug the Ihome in and put my Ipod on it. Three other girls walk into our room. "Can we help you?"

"We're in this dorm too," one of them says and they were just sharing at us.

"Get out," I say with anger in my voice and I could see Deann was as angry as me about the whole sharing thing.

"Make us," one of the girls said and I think real hard about a lion and turn into one. I roar at them and they run out. Deann uses her other power to close the door and lock it. I turn back into myself.

"That is so annoying," I tell Deann and Deann agrees with me.

AN: well maybe it's not the best but it was all we could think of. R&R.


	12. History

**History**

**Deann's Pov**

I sat down at a desk in Mrs. Fairigonda's office. We were getting ready to start up the talk about the history of our powers.

I was great in history back in Gardenia but this history I wasn't so sure about.

Mrs. Fairigonda came in followed by Millie and Bloom. She handed us all books. They were each different. Mine had 'Alligator Water' on one book and on the other one 'Wolf Ice.' I look over at Millie and see she has one book with the name 'Eagle Weather.' On it and Bloom also has one book with the name 'Dragon Fire.'

"You want us to read this?" Millie asked looking at the book. I try not to laugh. It wasn't as big as some of the books Millie read. I remember her walking around school with a huge book which was 607 pages long that was 15 books in 1 and it was the Oz books. I wonder what ever happen to that book.

"Do you not enjoy reading?" Ms. Fairigonda asked Millie.

"Yeah but only books I want to read," Millie said and I try to hold back a laugh. Millie always went ahead when we were reading a book for school weather it was a good book or not but that was probably just so she could get a good grade on the test and continue reading whatever book it was she was reading. I was the same way.

"Well you're going to read this book but not now it will be for homework."

I looked at the books they were huge but I'm a fast reader so it wouldn't take me long to read them. I all ways shocked my mom by reading huge thick books in a couple of days.

After class was over I walked back to my room and began reading the 'Wolf Ice' book.

Millie came in a few minute later and I glanced over at her. She also had started to read. "Hey Millie what ever happened to those Oz books you used to read?" I asked.

Millie pointed her finger to a book on her night stand. "It's right there." She said and then she went back to reading.

A/N: Short I know but I have a awful headache. So R&R!


	13. more and more

Us Fairies

Chapter 13: Property

Millie POV

"I think it's time to get up," I hear Deann saying clearly still tired but I'm impossible to get out of bed. The alarm doesn't wake me up so Deann has to get me out. Deann takes the covers off of me and I mumble something under my breath. I don't know what it was since it's really no real league, just something I say when I wake up in the morning.

I get out of bed and Deann walks into the bathroom first. I look at the Oz book that was still on my nightstand. I had finish reading all 15 books a while ago but I kept it on me just incase I wanted to read the book again.

I laugh remembering me begging my mom to get the book. I was always a huge Oz fan and The Wizard of Oz was my favorite movie when I was little. Also my mom always read the Oz books to me but of course not this one. I had decided to read the Oz books again but when I looked for the books we had I was only able to find The Wizard of Oz, The Road to Oz, and Glinda of Oz. I read The Wizard of Oz and was surprise with all the changes that were between the book and the movie

Then my mom had bought me the 2nd book in the series The Marvelous Land of Oz and I also read that book. Then I went crazy trying to get the 3rd book Ozma of Oz so I went to the library and of course they didn't have it since the library we have doesn't have any good books but they borrowed it from another library. Then I finally begged my mom to just buy me all the books and she bought me the 15 in 1 book deal which I so totally love because if I had finished the book in school I could just start on the next book.

I found it weird that Deann asked me about that book but I guess I kind of figured why. With all my complaining yesterday about that book so she must have thought about this book and how big it was. One girl in school mistaken it for the bible and asked me why I was reading the bible. I'll tell you I got a good laugh out of that.

Deann walked out of the bathroom and it was my turn. I was really quick brushing my teeth and everything, which was one of the problems when I had braces. I brush so fast I wasn't getting all the food out of the braces. I'm very happy I got them off right before I came here and so was Deann. I walk out and saw Deann holding my Oz book.

"Want to read it?" I ask Deann.

"I don't think my parents would allow me to read this." Deann says.

"Deann, you're going to a school for fairies, I doubt they're can be anything in these books that can beat that. Besides you're parents aren't here, you can read the Harry Potter books if you want." I tell Deann using the old parents aren't here thing and I see Deann get surprise.

"Do you have them?" Deann asked and I go under my bed and take out all the Harry Potter books. "Okay, can I borrow them?"

"Sure I'm not going to read them." I say handing the books I know Deann didn't read before her father said she couldn't read them anymore. We get change out of our pajamas. I was wearing a black shirt with flag on it and black shorts.

Deann was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. We take the books Ms. Fairigonda told us to read and ran to the lunchroom. "We're going to Ms. Fairigonda for privet lessons again," Bloom told us as we sat down at the same table with her and Blooms friends with our breakfast.

"Really," Deann says and I can tell we were both thinking the same thing. Yesterday was worst then any history class I've ever been to but that was probably because I always knew the answers because my brother was a history freak and I hear the answers at home first besides Ms. Fairigonda just went on and on about some realms being destroyed yesterday after she gave us these books.

"The book about the Dragon Fire is so long. It's so annoying," Bloom said.

"Really, I'm half way done with my book," both me and Deann said at the same time. We were both really fast readers something Bloom wasn't but of course when I was younger I hated reading. I didn't start to like reading until the Harry Potter movie came out and I wanted to read the book.

"Well I feel sorry for you Deann, you have two books to read," Bloom said and was right.

"I don't get why I have to read these books. I mean at least your book is about your power, this book has nothing to do with me. Shouldn't me and Millie get a book about the Tiger Eye to read?" Deann says and she didn't see Bloom's friends make some type of a face. I have a feeling they know more then there letting us know. Yes I was still just calling them Bloom's friends considering I really wasn't on that much of a friend basic with them.

Stella was one of those girls I would never talk to. Being like she is with fashion is kind of alright if she didn't bug me about it. "By the way Millie…" Stella says and I think here we go again. "You never wear black on black. Its fashion rule number 15 and what is that thing you have on your shirt."

"The American flag," I said. "Is it so wrong to show that I'm proud of the country I live in by wearing a shirt with the flag on it?" I didn't really want an answer to that question and I could see Stella wasn't planning on giving so I was glad I didn't have to go on. I didn't want to start sounding like my brother.

Musa was alright but maybe a little too obese with music. I know it's her power and all but you got to have some kind of a break from music. I mean I love a good song when I hear it and I like to listen to my ipod but not all the time.

Tecna was alright too but might be too smart for her own good. Sure I was able to get good grades in school in everything but Spanish but I didn't try or anything. I had never studied for any test. I just ended up getting a good grade and of course English all you have to do is read the book.

Flora was nice and all but she was the kind of person that sometimes annoyed me. With all her going on about nature all the time it can give a girl a headache. I'm one for saving the rain forest and stuff like that but I wouldn't make a talking plant to do it.

Layla was one of the only ones I could really try to consider a friend. She is kind of like me since she was a tomboy but I'm only a tomboy up to a point. Like Layla I don't see the use in having a boyfriend right now and if I did have a boyfriend I would probably just use him to buy me stuff. That is what my mom taught me when I was little and she even gave me a whole list of things to ask a boy for. I can't stand wearing a dress and hate it when I have to but unlike Layla I'm horrible at sports. The only sport I was ever good at was volleyball so that's why me and some other kids in my gym class, not Deann since she wasn't in my gym class, called ourselves the loser club.

The loser club was pretty weird. It only had three people in it, me and two other kids in my class. I'm called the dictator of the club, one girl is the president, and the last is the vice-president. Don't even ask how there can be a dictator and a president because that was some stupid thing we did for some reason.

I finish eating my breakfast fast. I'm a pretty fast eater. Bloom, me, and Deann walk to Ms. Fairigonda's office when we were done. "Welcome, I trust you all read."

"Most of it," Both me and Deann say.

"A chapter," Bloom said.

"Well finish reading it tonight and now I'm going to telling you about the Tiger Eye, Dragon Fire, Alligator Water, Wolf Ice, and Eagle Weather." Ms. Fairigonda told us and we all realized all the names. "At the beginning of time there were only those five powers. The Dragon Fire created all fire in the universe, the Alligator Water all the water, the Wolf Ice froze some of the water created by the Alligator Water making ice, and the Eagle Weather made all weather which all started up the universe. These five powers were very powerful but of course everything needs a leader and that's where the Tiger Eye came in.

"The Tiger Eye as you know is made of everyone one of these powers making it the most powerful power ever. When the other four powers started to fight the Tiger Eye came in and became there leader. The four powers respected this since the Tiger Eye was the most powerful and the other four were just equal in power. The four powers obeyed every common the Tiger Eye gave and for centuries live in peace until fairies, witches, and humans came in

"At first when fairies, witches, and humans came about the powers respected them. They were the only other intelligent life forms in the universe besides the powers at the time considering animals just can't be the same as us so the powers decided to teach the new comers but it ended up back firing on them. Men started to become warriors and women powerful fairies or witches. A man and women each took control of a realm and the powers, no mater how powerful they were couldn't stop what they started.

"The Tiger Eye decided that each power would pick a realm and the royal family would become the power protectors. The Dragon Fire, Wolf Ice, Alligator Water, and Eagle Weather no matter how much they disliked it each picked a realm and followed there leaders wishes but the Tiger Eye decided it was too powerful to just have one protector like the other powers so it was made that the royal family of the realm it choose would always have twins and each twin would get two of the Tiger Eye powers but before the Tiger Eye did that he left a property." Ms. Fairigonda finishes there to let us think about this.

"So what's the point in having me and Deann read about these other powers?" I ask still confuse about that.

"Good question Millie," Ms. Fairigonda says. "Well you did yesterday I told you of each plant that the powers choice being destroyed. The Eagle Weather was first shortly followed by the Wolf Ice and Alligator Water. We know for sure that the protector of the powers died because when they went to see if there was anyone left they found there bodies. Now a really weird thing happened to the protectors of the Tiger Eye. The power of the weather, the power of water, and the power of ice had seem to get stronger so it was thought that when the realms were destroyed the powers went to there leaders realm and the Tiger Eye protector also had the other powers but this territory was never proven only thought.

"Then a few years later Sparkxs was destroyed and when the power of fire didn't get stronger for the protector of the Tiger Eye we threw this territory out. Unlike the other realms we couldn't go search for bodies because Sparkxs was frozen over and then the Tiger Eye realm was destroyed and all the powers were thought to be destroyed with the realms but then Bloom came to Alfea and when it was found out you had the Dragon Fire I started to look around and found the property the Tiger Eye left behind."

Ms. Fairigonda stops there and we all look at her hoping she would go on. "Well," Dean finally said breaking the silent that had started. "What does the property say?"

"The property states 'that during a period of time all our realms will be destroys but my protectors will be saved. They will grow up together but not as sisters. There powers will start showing at the age when fairies start to get train. These two will have something none other of my protectors had which is more powers. One will have the power to change into animals while the other will have the power to move things with her mind. They will both have visions and there sisterly bond will get so close that they will be able to read each other minds. They will have all the powers and with them the powers and them will rule the universe once again.'" Ms. Fairigonda finishes the property.

"But I have the Dragon Fire," Bloom said as Ms. Fairigonda was about to start talking again.

"Let me finish," Ms. Fairigonda told Bloom. "Now when I first found this property I thought it was a false property because as Bloom said she has the Dragon Fire and the Tiger Eye is nowhere to be found but then a few weeks before summer vacation was over Bloom and her friends bought you two to Alfea and you did indeed have the Tiger Eye. May I ask when you started to notice weird things happening to you?"

"Not to long after my 14th birthday," both me and Deann say.

"Yes, 14 is the age both fairies and witches start there training. Then when you came to school I saw Millie turn into a cat and then I also realize that Deann was moving things with her mind so you see you two are the two protectors the property is talking about but there is also something wrong." Ms. Fairigonda turned to Bloom. "Bloom, you were never supposed to survive when Sparkxs was destroyed."

Bloom goes white and I can see why. I would probably be the same way if someone told me I was suppose to be dead but somehow had tricked the Angel of Death as a baby. "When did you three meet?"

"Me and Mille family were always friends," Deann tells Ms. Fairigonda.

"When did you meet Bloom?" Ms. Fairigonda asked.

"Um… we were three so I think Bloom was five," I say. 'Duh Bloom was five,' I think. 'Bloom is two years older then us and three plus two is five. How did I keep get an A+ in pre algebra.' Of course I know I was always good in math, I guess I was just so shocked by the information that I made it seem like I wasn't good in math by saying I think.

"I was five," Bloom said and you can hear she was worried.

"Now that you're older it's more common to hang out with younger people but a five year old I believe usually says three years olds are babies." Ms. Fairigonda said.

"Are you going anywhere with this?" I asked not meaning to sound rude but I have a bad temper and hate it when people tell long stories but don't get to the point really fast.

"Yes, this property is a true property that will end up becoming but since Bloom trick death and is the protector of the Dragon Fire you're destiny is with theirs now. Millie and Deann are going to start activating the other powers which are kind of half activated already considering they're boosting up the power that Deann and Millie already have and when there ready to make the property happen you Bloom will be with them all the way. No matter what course of action they chose to take, there the leaders and you're the follower."

"You got to be kidding me," I say. "I've never lead anything in my life."

"Me too," Deann said. "Bloom is more of a leader then us."

"No matter what you say the property will come true." Ms. Fairigonda hands both me and Deann another book which was titled 'The Tiger Eye.' "Now you better go to lunch and then go to your afternoon classes."

"One question first," I say. "Do Bloom's friends know anything about this?"

"Most people know about the territory of where the powers went when the realms were destroyed but not a lot of people know about this property." Ms. Fairigonda answers and we leave her office.

"I'm starting to get hungry," Bloom says as she starts to walk to the lunchroom and Deann follows her. I run to my dorm and close the door to my room throwing the two books I have on the floor.

'I can't do that,' I think. I was excided about being a fairy when I first came here because I love fantasy but I soon found out that this place is nothing like the fantasy on Earth. I picked up my Oz books and open it to the first chapter of first book The Wizard of Oz. I just needed to get lost in the book like I use to. I sit in my dorm reading it until I hear the bell meaning lunch was over so I find out what class I have next and go to the classroom with the Oz book in my hand.

Deann was already there. "Well Mildred, sit next to Deann," The teacher says using my full name instead of my nickname.

"I prefer being called Millie," I tell the teacher.

"Well I'm going to call you by your real name," the teacher says to me and I can see she's one of those people who don't like using names that kids tell her to call them and instead uses the real name just to annoy the kid or because she's stuck in the old ways where everyone used there real name instead of shorten them or making up nicknames.

I sit down next to Deann and open the Oz book again but the teacher sees me. "Give me that," the teacher closes the book before I can put my bookmark in it making me lose my page.

"I'll put it away, just give it back to me," I say really wanting the Oz book back.

"I'll be giving this to Ms. Griselda who will probably give it back to you at the end of the year," the teacher says. 'End of the year. No, the book is mine,' I think.

"The book belongs to me," I yell holding out my hand and it glows a bit and an eagle made of all clouds appears. It grabs the book form the teacher hands with its claws and give the book back to me. Then it flew outside creating a huge storm just to show that the Eagle Weather was finally activated.

AN: Well I hope that was long enough and you like it. R&R.


	14. School Dance Nightmare

**School Dance Nightmare**

**Deann's POV**

I see the teacher grab Millie's book and I think 'uh oh, she just messed up big time!' and then I hear Millie's thoughts. 'End of the year! No the book is mine,'

"The book belongs to me," I hear Millie yell holding out her hand and it glows a bit and an eagle made of all clouds appears. It grabs the book form the teacher hands with its claws and give the book back to Millie. Then it flew outside creating a huge storm just to show that the Eagle Weather was finally activated.

I was as shocked as the teacher and the rest of the class. Everyone including me was starring at Millie as she placed the book on her desk with a thud.

The teacher gasped for a minute before gathering herself together and then she started class as if nothing had just happened. I found myself wondering how mad I could get to do that and then I got this stupid idea.

I waited for the teacher to stop writing on the board and turned around to us and then I focused all my thoughts on the easer behind the board and I start to move the eraser with my mind. I then began to erase ever thing the teacher had just written then when I'm satisfied with what I did I placed the eraser down.

I try to get Millie's attention but she so mad she doesn't notice me. I look at the window and see its still storming outside. Finally I succeed in getting Millie's attention.

Then I nodded my head toward the board and Millie sees it. I see a slight smile on her face. The teacher then turns around to face the board. She looks at it for a minute and then she looks around at the class she has this mad look on her face and I find myself biting in the side of my cheeks. This is something I do when I'm trying to keep from laughing.

I see Millie next to me holding a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing to.

"Deann do you think it is funny that someone erased what I wrote?" The teacher asked after I snorted and got the whole class giggling. Just then the bell rang and I grabbed my books and ran out into the hall and burst out laughing. I then walked back to my room. That was my last class of the day and I was in a great mood and didn't notice Layla until I had ran right into her.

"Oh sorry Layla." I said helping her up. Layla was my favorite out of Bloom's friends though I liked the other girls they got on my nerves sometimes.

"It's okay Deann. I was on my way to find you anyway." Layla said.

"Really what for?" I asked

"Bloom wanted to make sure you knew about the back to school dance we have tonight."

"No I didn't but thanks for telling me." I said as I walked past Layla and walked the rest of the way to my room. I walked in and throw open my closet door and looked desperately through it for something to wear. I finally settled on wearing a tube top dress.

It was a whimsical tie dye tube dress. It was a little sluty but I didn't care. I hated wearing my hair down since it's so long it usually get caught in stuff like trees. Trust me it's happened before. So I had it pulled up on the top of my head and put rollers in it and decided to leave the curlers in until it was just about to time to leave. I sprayed it with hairspray really good and when I came out of the bathroom I saw Millie just coming into the room.

She smiled as she came into the room.

"Hey are you going to the dance?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess," Millie answered and she went over to her closet. A few minutes of arguing with her she was wearing a red tube top with a red belt that was connected to the dress and red pleats. (A/N: I think that's what they called I'm not for sure.) I couldn't believe that Millie was wearing that since she hated any dresses but I didn't stop arguing with her till I got my way. But I did let her have her way when it came to her hair. She ended up wearing her hair down.

"This going to be fun come on lets go!" I said dragging Millie out the door and down the hall into the party. I'm the kind of shy but I do love meeting new people once I get over my shyness.

I had fun for about an hour but then it started to get really hot in the room and it was so crowed I decided I need some fresh air. I walked out into the yard and walked around for a minute. I looked up at the moon and saw that it was a full moon.

That's when I heard whispering on the darkest side near the forest. My curiously over taking me I walked over to it and began to listen in on the people who were whispering.

"When I say we're going to cast the spell on the Red Fountain boys gifts. Remember that this spell takes winx from all of them including Bloom and the Tiger Eye twins."

I gasped a little too loud and Icy, Darcy and Stormy spotted me.

"Well girls I guess we get to have a little fun before we cast the spell." Icy said. And she, Darcy and Stormy walked over to me.

"This won't take long at all!" Darcy said.

"I say we take her part of the tiger eye first!" Stormy said.

"Yeah that's a great idea Stormy but first let's kick her butt!" Icy said and she shot an ice cycle at me. I started to run but they caught up to me. Darcy hit me this time and I fell to the ground.

"Now let's take her powers!" Icy yelled. I began to panicky and then they circled around me.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy began to chant and I panicked. 'NO there not going to steal my powers!' I thought

"NO!" I screamed. "The tiger eye is MINE!" Then there was this blinding white light and I transformed.

"Oh look she thinks she's going to stop us by transforming!" Icy said laughing.

I lost my temper. "I am going to stop YOU!" I said and held my hands in front of me. A wolf appeared in front of me it was made of ice. The wolf let out a loud howl. The ground all around me went white like snow and Icy, Darcy and Stormy were frozen solid.

I collapsed on the ground and transformed back to my party outfit. I felt completely drained of all energy. Then every thing went pitch black.

A/N: That's it for now! R&R!


End file.
